


Quiero un papá celoso

by HopeeZ



Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeeZ/pseuds/HopeeZ
Summary: Espero les guste.





	Quiero un papá celoso

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste.

Capítulo único:

 

**Hola, soy Yamanaka Inojin, tengo 6 años y quiero un papá celoso.**

Odio a todos los hombres que pasan por la florería. También odio a mi papá.

Mamá es la mujer más bonita de todo el universo.

Ella siempre me dice que tengo que ir con ella a trabajar a la florería. Pero no me gusta.

No me gusta que esos hombres vean a mi mamá.

No me gusta que el tonto de mi papá no haga nada.

Él simplemente los mira y sonríe.

Según yo es estúpido por no aprovechar a mi mamá.

Mamá siempre me dice que cuando me enamore tengo que ser muy atento con esa persona.

Pero papá no es atento con mamá.

Por eso le pedí ayuda a un genio.  **Le pedí ayuda a mi tío Shikamaru.**

Esa vez cuando fui a casa de Shikadai, estaba jugando con él, cuando de pronto llegó mi tío Shikamaru y le pedí que me ayudara con mi problema. Mi tío Shikamaru se puso a reír. No entendí porqué se reía de un problema como ese. Después me dijo que tenía la respuesta a mis problemas.

Un día estaba en la florería con mamá. Habían tres hombres que intentaban coquetear con mamá.

Eso hizo que me doliera la barriguita.

Pero entonces llegó mi tío Shikamaru. Me sonrío y se acercó a mi mami que estaba tras el mostrador.

Nunca olvidaré lo que pasó.

-Ustedes- mi tío Shikamaru apuntó a los tres hombres con sus dedos- parece que no conocen a la líder del clan Yamanaka.

-¿A qué te refieres?- había preguntado uno de los hombre, tenía la voz muy muy grave. Me dio miedo.

-Me refiero a que no saben que está casada.

-Shikamaru ¿Qué demonios haces?- mami había fruncido el ceño como cuando no hacía mis deberes y se enojaba. Me dio más miedo aún.

-Ayudando a un buen amigo. Inojin- mi tío Shikamaru me miró- ¿Por qué no traes a tu papá?

No entendía que quería hacer. Aún así fui en busca de papá.

-Sai ¿sabías que estos hombres intentaban coquetear con tu mujer?

-Oh, ya veo.

Odiaba a mi papá.

-¿No harás nada al respecto?- mi tío miró a papá.

-¿Debería?

Sí, definitivamente lo odiaba.

-¿No sientes rabia cuando otros hombres se acercan a tu mujer?

-¿Rabia?

-Ya sabes, ganas de golpearlos o decirles que se alejen de Ino. A eso se le llama celos.

Me sorprendí de la reacción de papi.

Su rostro inexpresivo de siempre ahora tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No creo que les guste meterse con un hombre celoso. Muchísimo menos si es un ninja- mi tío Shikamaru miró a los hombres que parecían estar asustados.

-No deberían volver a la florería - papá les sonreía con su típica sonrisa falsa de siempre.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó un hombre bajito que me recordó a una de las caricaturas que veía en la televisión.

Entonces vi lo que jamás pensé ver.

Papá estaba celoso.

Después de eso papi había dicho un par de palabras que alteraron a mami. Yo no las entendí.

-Sai, querido- mamá parecía estar más sorprendida que yo. Pude ver como unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y abrazaba a papá.

-Pensé que te gustaba la atención que recibías- mi papi le devolvió el abrazo a mamá.

-Inojin- mi tío Shikamaru ahora estaba a mi lado- ¿Te parece si dejamos solos a tus papás?

Mi tío Shikamaru me llevó al parque y me compró un helado.

-Muchas gracias por convertir a mi papá en un hombre celoso.

Mi tío soltó una carcajada.

-Yo no hice nada, Inojin. Tu padre siempre a sido celoso, solo que no se daba cuenta.

-No entiendo- a veces se me era difícil entender el lenguaje de los adultos.

-Digamos que tu padre simplemente no sabía que lo que sentía al ver a esos hombre eran celos.

-O sea que mi papi simplemente no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de sentimientos.

-Exactamente. Tu papá vivió muchas cosas que lo hicieron cambiar. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ama demasiado a tu mamá, y a ti también.

Sonreí.

Ahora entendía porque decían que mi tío era un genio.

**Hola, soy Yamanaka Inojin, tengo 6 años y tengo un papá celoso.**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero entiendan que para escribir este fic tuve que usar un lenguaje muy básico, ya saben, el de un niño de 6 años. xd
> 
> A pesar de que Sai era un hombre inexpresivo, siempre me lo imaginé celoso.
> 
> Además cuando supe de la existencia de Inojin, creía a él podría no gustarle la actitud de su papá.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. :)
> 
> Paz y amor para todos.
> 
> HoopeZ fuera.


End file.
